I’ve Fallen in Love With a Teenage Princess
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Ron contemplates why he likes a certain bushy-haired girl and other things.


**I've Fallen in Love With a Teenage Princess**

**Summary:** _Ron contemplates why he likes a certain busy haired girl and other things._

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

_'Well things wouldn't be like this, if I had never met Harry. Harry started it all; it's not my fault! I didn't want it to happen. Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? At least it wasn't Draco, the slimy…snaky thing. Why do I even think such things?'_

"Mr. Weasley? Answer to number four?"

_'There I go, hearing things again. Blimey Professor McGonagall's voice sounds rather smooth today… I wonder why… It sounded like how Hermione scolds me when I'm not paying attention…'_

"Mr. Weasley?"

"I think he's gone in his own world, Professor."

_'Hermione spoke! Wow. Such words. The way she said professor! It was like a smooth river on an icy hill…Can that happen? Wouldn't the icy hill make the river have icy water? Wow…such thoughts. What am I doing? Aren't I supposed to answer a question? Oh well… I'll answer it later. Things just feel different.'_

_'She's a princess! I'm just a frog. A frog that won't turn into a beautiful handsome thing when she kisses me. What? Why is everyone leaving? I suppose I should get up too. I feel weak. Just a little weak. My legs feel like jelly…'_

--------

_'Herbology. Things are getting as boring as ever. Today is just a thinking day. I just want to think my life away! Am I being careless? I don't want to be careless. Well careless I shall be then! Why should I care?'_

_'Hermione is raising her hand… Another question answered by the smart beautiful Teenage Princess. Another so and such points awarded to Gryffindor. Yeah… Potions is next. And Potions makes me think of Snape.'_

_'Snape the greasy haired buffoon! Is he a buffoon? What is a buffoon? Kind of hard to say in your head…'_

"Buffoon…"

"Did Ron just say something?"

"I don't think so, Harry. He's acting pretty weird though."

'_Of course I am! Why am I only paying attention to Hermione? Her voice, like that icy hill river thing, just flows through me.'_ Ron then sighed. Harry and Hermione looked at him weirdly, but he took no mind, and continued on. _'Flows through me like a river on an icy hill…'_

--------

_'I actually did it! Things went terribly wrong in Potions, like they never really went good in the first place, but I paid attention. Boy am I hungry! Lunchtime now, and then one more class! Oh look…it's Lavender… She gives be weird looks. Almost like she wants to snog—food!'_

'_Mmm…good! Good food! Hey look, Harry's choking! I could pat his back, but I don't feel like it. Oh but Hermione's there patting his back. She'd make a good lifesaver person. Yeah…'_

'_Oh look. Draco. Draco Bloody Malfoy. What's his middle name? Oh who cares? Pansy does, of course. Yeah well, you be off! What did he say? Hermione's is arguing with Harry and Draco. Well Draco just pointed at me. Oh well. Looks like he said something offending though. I can either respond, or not respond. I pick the latter.'_

'_Harry's looking at me weird, and Hermione is smiling at me like there was no tomorrow and we had to repopulate the world. What did I do? Now I know Draco said something mean. I'll have to think of a comeback…'_

'_Food!'_

'_And I am finished. What's next? Ooh…Defense against the dark arts. Hmm…Snape sounds evil right now.'_

_--------_

'_And here I am…in detention. Bloody Snape. He ruined it all. I tried to listen, to pay attention, but no. He had to drown his voice with a lecture, and then practice on whatever he was lecturing about! I failed…horribly. And while doing so, I lost Gryffindor a good thirty or forty, wasn't paying too much attention, points. I feel like sighing, but if I do…I might get in trouble.'_

'_Five more minutes until I have to leave. Hardly anymore torture. Look Snape looks tired. Haha. Snape's tired. So long Mr. Long Hooked Nose Greasy Headed Git of a Prat, if I can actually say that, no more torture!'_

_--------_

'_I'm in bed. Bed. Bed. Hmm…I'm tired. Maybe I'll dream of Hermione. Hermione doing something. Something with a certain boy. Like me… Nothing bad. Nothing…bad…what am I thinking? Get yourself out of the magic sewer belt. Is there such a things as that? …I should talk to Harry… I wonder where he is.'_

_'I've got it! Draco you like to snog scarlet women who slept with your mother, and your father! Ha! Haha haha Ha!'_

'_There, something to insult the whole Malfoy family.'_

'_What was I doing again?'_

'_Oh yeah, Harry! I need to tell him something…'_

'_Well I don't remember…'_

'_I guess I'll sleep.'_

_--------_

'_Yeah, three-thirty in the morning, and I remember what I wanted to tell Harry. I have a girl problem, and I've been thinking about it all day…or at least all yesterday. Man I do have a problem. Things just aren't feeling quite right.'_

'_Like why did I pay attention in Potions, instead of the Dark Arts? I have to remember that Snape switched classes…'_

'_HE IS THE ONE WHO IS MESSING WITH MY BRAIN! BLOODY BUFFOON!'_

'_No use yelling at my head.'_

'_Sleep.'_

_--------_

'_Maybe it's my hormones…'_

_--------_

'_I'm glad Lavender and me broke it off. Things between the Princess and me were going badly. I have to admit, though, it was funny seeing her mad! But those birds hurt. I'm sure Harry didn't appreciate me splitting us all apart like that…'_

'_What did I see in Lavender?'_

'_I'm going to tell myself now, do not discuss it. Repeat. Do NOT discuss it Ronald Weasley.'_

'_What time is it?'_

'_Eight?'_

'_Harry should be up…'_

_--------_

'_There he is! I found him! I can stop talking to myself!'_

Ron walked up to Harry, who was thinking on one of the armchairs. He looked up when Ron sat on the couch next to him.

"Harry I—"

"Before you say a word," Harry interrupted. "Tell me why you're acting weird."

"I've been thinking. I've been thinking that I've been thinking too much," Ron answered. "And that's basically all I wanted to say in the first place."

"Okay…then…" Harry said, getting up. "I'm going to go to breakfast. Hermione should be down there. Want to come?"

"Yeah…sure," Ron said, a little uncertain. Could he talk to Hermione without talking in his head?

'_Well in order to find out… I'm going to have to just go,'_ he said in his head. He then mentally scolded himself for thinking.

"Yeah. I'll go," Ron said again. This time he said it certainly. He was ready for whatever thoughts would take control of him this day. And hopefully none of them lead him to another detention with Snape.

--------

Lala Rue here, and here is a story I thought of because I was bored. So it's basically in Ron's POV I think.

I liked it! Hope you do too! I love the Icy river thing, and how he woke up just to say maybe it was his hormones.

Untill we meet again!

Love, La'Ruelia!

(Edited somethings since the last time I did this. Man. Lots of mistakes!)


End file.
